Victoria
by Soulxphantom
Summary: La humanidad ha conseguido su mayor éxito: Proyecto Victoria. ACK, el primer humano artificial diseñado para vencer en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y acabar con el imperio NAZI, pero para finalizar este proyecto solo hace falta complementarlo con una sola cosa: Proyecto Inmortal.[Levi x Eren]


**|*—** **VICTORIA** **—*|**

 **Advertencia|** La historia a continuación es ciencia ficción futurista, sin embargo aborda paralelismos a la segunda guerra mundial. Muerte de personajes.

Chapter#1:

 **「** Inmortal Proyect **」**

Dentro de las instalaciones de un centro de investigación del ejército Nazi, el sonar de pasos resonaba como eco, unos pasos chirriantes pertenecientes a un hombre de cabellera grisácea y pequeñas gafas redondas que giraba entorno a un hombre más joven de rasgos similares a los suyos y, que se encontraba amarrado a una silla metálica. Aquel prisionero temblaba de ira contenida, todo su cuerpo gritaba tensión.

—Grisha, mi querido hermano… ¿Quién diría que llegaríamos a este punto? – la voz del hombre sonaba fuerte en la habitación, mientras Grisha sólo lo observaba sintiendo su sangre bullir en ira y asco, estaba tan desesperado, deseando desatarse de aquella silla y atacar a ese maldito que lo aprisionaba —. Eres tan cruel… ¿Por qué mi hermanito debería verme de tal manera? Ni siquiera mi ACK me mira de tal forma y eso que no tiene emociones.

Aburrido de no escuchar una sola voz más que la suya en lo amplio de aquella habitación, Zeke Jaeger optó por retirar la venda que cubría la boca de Grisha, y al instante que lo hizo, su rostro fue escupido.

—¡Mataste a Carla! — reclamó en forma de grito, con la garganta seca. Sin encontrar palabras para definir su cólera y despilfarrarla.

—Te equivocas Grisha, mis manos están limpias. Sin embargo, quería aprovechar para presentarte al culpable de esa hazaña. — el hombre extendió los brazos, dirigiéndolos hacia la parte oscura de la habitación con entusiasmo —. ¡ACK01 preséntate ante mi hermano!

Del fondo ingresó un ser de apariencia humana, cabellera negra, estatura baja, mirada afilada y brillantes orbes plata que no denotaban ninguna emoción, marchando a paso firme hasta postrarse frente al doctor Jaeger. El individuo vestía uniforme militar americano, sin chaqueta, mostrando un par de cortaduras en los brazos, sinónimo de ataques, y pese a esto, ACK01 se mantenía con el mismo semblante monótono. Tan frío, tan muerto.

—Lo conseguiste…— susurró el hombre de cabello color castaño de manera baja, totalmente incrédulo de las acciones de su hermano.

—ACK01 ¡La primera arma de apariencia humana! ¡Creado para acabar con ejércitos enteros si recibe una orden! ¡Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo! Eliminando el mayor de los defectos del ser humano, sin emociones, sin dudas, sin remordimiento, sin rencor o arrepentimiento ¡La victoria encarnada! ¡Es el soldado perfecto! — se detuvo unos instantes —. Bueno, casi perfecto. Como habrás de suponer mi querido hermano, en las guerras suelen haber bajas en soldados, y aún hay probabilidades de que mi ACK01 se desintegre. Entonces… ¿Por qué el gobierno americano me compraría un soldado si tienen miles de ellos? Es precisamente la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Lo siento por ti Zeke, pero el proyecto Inmortal va destinado a un soldado diferente, ya he decidido quien se quedara con mi legado. Alguien lo suficientemente capacitado para la guerra, quien entregaría su corazón con honor a la nación.

— ¿Realmente crees que tu hijo es el indicado? — Grisha reaccionó con sobresalto —. Sería un orgullo que nuestra propia sangre sea quien consiga la victoria en esta guerra, pero Eren aún carece de habilidades y tiene ese espíritu Nazi que impediría cumplir con mis propósitos. ¡América es la solución Grisha! ¡Es la única manera de librarnos de este país condenado a la desgracia!

— ¡Traidor! — exclamó Grisha ofendido —. El Führer no encontrará perdón para tus crímenes.

—Lamento estar en contra de tu ideología, no es que esté en contra de mi país, simplemente mis intereses son un tanto más…monetarios. — rio Zeke —. El gobierno americano está ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero a proyectos que puedan servir para ganar la guerra, y como es obvio necesito aprovechar esta oportunidad. He trabajado en ACK01 gran parte de mi vida y es momento de lanzarlo como una estrella, aunque como mencioné, aún no está completo. Sin embargo Grisha, tú creaste lo que me hace falta.

—Estás loco si crees que te entregaré mi proyecto…

—Según escuché, el Führer hizo una buena inversión en ti, siempre supe que eras más inteligente que el resto, aunque has superado mis expectativas. Definitivamente el proyecto Inmortal sería mucho mejor vendido que el proyecto Victoria, sin embargo ese sentimiento Nazi que cargas desde hace tiempo te ha cegado ante las mejores oportunidades.

—Mi padre estaría avergonzado de ti si supiese de esto.

—Padre falleció hace tiempo Grisha, además, era igual de avaricioso que yo. — volvió a reír —. Pero sabes, he venido aquí a pedirte el proyecto Inmortal por las buenas, me gustaría tener tu aprobación.

— ¡¿Mataste a Carla y aún así pides mi aprobación?! No sé en que punto de nuestra vida te volviste loco Zeke.

—Si aún vengo a pedírtelo por las buenas es porque aún puedes perder más de lo que ya no tienes.

— ¡Mátame! ¡No tengo miedo! — gritó con coraje.

—Me refería a tu hijo. — rio levemente mientras Grisha quedaba paralizado —. Fue estúpido de tu parte pedirle a Eren que no se inyectara la fórmula hasta llegar a un punto critico de la guerra.

—Hijo de puta…

—Deberías lavarte esa boca, compartimos la misma madre.

—No podrás encontrar a Eren, puedo apostar a que acabará contigo y ese estúpido proyecto al que tanto te aferras.

—Lamento informarte que ya tengo a Eren y el proyecto Inmortal, te digo que sólo estoy aquí por tu aprobación. Pero si tanto te aferras a la idea de que Eren es el indicado y no ACK01, hagamos una apuesta, ya que ninguno de los dos es inmortal aún, que se enfrenten en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo para que midan sus capacidades, el ganador se quedara con tu trabajo.

—Maldito, no puedes comparar a un humano con una bestia creada artificialmente.

— ¡Y aun así te aferras a la puta idea de que es mejor usar un humano que a ACK01! — Zeke sólo rodó los ojos —. Creo que ya que sólo dices incoherencias lo mejor es que te vuelva a amarrar la boca.

Finalmente Zeke volvió a cubrirle la boca a Grisha con la misma venda con la que se la tenía cubierta minutos atrás. Tras esto, sólo hizo una señal al humanoide azabache a su lado, con lo que este se retiró de la habitación por unos minutos. Volviendo después con un joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años, totalmente atado, mostrando la misma mirada rabiosa de quien era su padre.

Grisha sólo quedó paralizado, su hijo tenía una gran cantidad de marcas de golpes y sus ropas militares estaban rasgadas, pese a eso su mirada seguía igual de fiera y determinada. Eren Jaeger había nacido para ser soldado, siendo que desde su infancia tenia convicciones de guerra, luchando por sus propios ideales fielmente.

Su formación fue la prueba necesaria para que Grisha se diera cuenta de que si se decidía a crear la fórmula de la inmortalidad para alguien del ejército del Führer Hitler, no habría mejor candidato que su propio hijo. Sin embargo, había temor en su pecho. Pese a que las pruebas del prototipo del proyecto Inmortal parecían ser funcionales, no estaba seguro de los efectos secundarios, y posponer su aplicación lo había llevado ante esta situación.

En la cual, su propio hermano quería robarle aquel proyecto para ser vendido al gobierno contrario y usarlo en aquello en lo que Zeke siempre fantaseó. Un soldado perfecto, incapaz de perder una pelea y sobre todo, inmortal.

Ambos hombres habían cometido el error de sus vidas al intentar jugar a sobrepasar las leyes de Dios, dedicándose a ello incansablemente hasta rendir frutos. Todo con el apoyo de dos de las mayores potencias en la actualidad, quienes buscaban ser conquistadoras. Alemania y América.

La segunda gran guerra estaba en marcha, y este par de hombres eran un punto clave que decidiría el destino de la humanidad cuando el proyecto Victoria y el proyecto Inmortal salieran a la luz. O el restante de ellos.

—ACK01, ve junto a Eren a la cámara de confinamiento de cristal. — indicó el hombre señalando la habitación de al lado, dedicada a las pruebas de proyectos químicos, cuya pared era un grueso cristal que impedía el paso de cualquier gas que pudiese ser contaminante y afectar a las personas presentes al otro lado.

Una vez dentro, ACK01 colocó una cartera de forma rectangular en el suelo, a la mitad del cuarto confinado. Con lo que Zeke finalmente sonrió, pretendiendo seguir en pie con sus planes.

—Como dije, esta es la apuesta. Liberaré a Eren para que pelee contra ACK01, el vencedor se queda con el proyecto inmortal, y para ser justo, estará en la misma habitación. Con esto sólo quiero demostrar quien es quien tenía la razón.

Tras dar una señal, el azabache retiró las cuerdas que sujetaban al chico moreno de orbes esmeraldas. Quien reaccionó bruscamente apartándose, sintiendo como la adrenalina lo recorría, era una señal de peligro. Apretó los puños al recordar como había sido testigo de como ese extraño sujeto había asesinado a todos sus compañeros en el campo militar en el que se encontraba un día antes.

Era un monstruo, la clase de monstruo que no quería que fuese participe en la guerra. Si los planes de Zeke entraban en marcha, ACK01 entraría a la guerra devastando ejércitos como un inmortal que no podría ser detenido por nada en el mundo.

—¿Quieres que sea un combate mano a mano o que al menos usen una navaja? — Zeke se mantenía burlón observando su gran creación y como destrozaba las esperanzas de su hermano —. Para mostrarte que soy caritativo, permitiré que Eren use una navaja mientras ACK01 usa sólo sus brazos.

Volvió a dar una señal, es lo único que podía hacer, siendo que las órdenes de cada acción de ACK01 hasta el momento habían sido programadas. No era una criatura inteligente, sólo seguía órdenes sin racionar sobre que es lo que hacia o lo que provocaba con ello. Similar a tratarse de una máquina.

El azabache sacó una navaja —única arma que tenia con él — y la arrojó hasta donde se encontraba el moreno. Quien aún sumido en la desesperación, dudaba del momento para atacar. No era inteligente acercarse, pero debía hacerlo en algún punto.

De manera lenta tomó la navaja y observó a su padre, la vida de ambos estaba en juego, y no, no pretendía decepcionarlo. Lo más lógico que llegó a su mente, era evadir las reglas y en ves de dirigirse a atacar a ACK01, ir directo a tomar la fórmula de inmortalidad de su padre, una vez insertada podría resistir todo lo que fuera necesario hasta derrotar a aquel monstruo.

O al menos eso pretendió.

Como si sus movimientos fueran leídos, el azabache imitó la misma dirección para impedirle tomar la cartera con las jeringas. Siendo así que le pisoteó la mano al acercarla y directamente le dio una patada en el rostro sacándole un diente inmediatamente.

Una vez empezando, ya no habría porque detenerse.

Aquel golpe dejó al moreno aturdido, producto de un ardor en el rostro como nunca antes había sentido.

—Sólo acaba con él rápido. — indicó Zeke.

Con esta orden, el azabache comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Jaeger, sin darle oportunidad de defensa. No eran golpes normales, como ya el muchacho había deducido. Cada uno tenía la fuerza equivalente a ser golpeado por un animal de gran escala, como ser embestido por un rinoceronte, pero cuya fuerza se dirigía a sólo un pequeño lugar, cada golpe tenía la potencia como para romperle los huesos con facilidad.

Los intentos de levantarse eran vanos, todo el orgullo se esfumaba, mientras los resultados de su entrenamiento eran inútiles. Patadas directo a sus órganos vitales hacían que respirar fuese cada vez mas difícil, hasta llegar al punto en que de un sólo golpe ACK01 le perforara el estómago.

Haciéndolo emitir el último sonido que podría soltar en lo que le restaba de vida, un grito desgarrador que aún sonaba a través del cristal, y acababa con las esperanzas de su padre. Más esto no bastó, el pelinegro lo sujetó de un brazo mientras le sostenía el cuerpo con una pierna, estirándolo lo más que pudo hasta que el crujido del hueso le indicó que le había dislocado el brazo, prosiguiendo así a cada una de las extremidades.

Una vez terminado, cuando Eren apenas y podía parpadear, para acabar con el horror de Grisha Jaeger, el pelinegro tomó al moreno de la cabeza para estrellarlo hasta el duro cristal que pronto comenzó a agrietarse hasta romperse, al mismo tiempo que la parte frontal del cráneo era destruida.

Y con ello, la vida de Eren Jaeger finalizaba de manera humillante. Mientras tanto Zeke no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas, cuando su sobrino volvió a ser arrojado como si se tratase de un simple muñeco y Grisha aun más desesperadamente comenzó a estirarse de aquella silla, tratando de librarse para ir a socorrer el cadáver de su hijo, sólo consiguiendo caerse.

Para luego observar a duras penas, como aquel ser extraño se inyectaba a si mismo, la fórmula que Grisha había diseñado y le daría la capacidad de regenerarse. Una vez insertada aquella jeringa, cada una de las marcas que ACK01 tenía ya en su cuerpo, comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente, consiguiendo los aplausos de su creador.

Una vez finalizado, el azabache pateó el cadáver del muchacho, dejándolo boca arriba, donde aún mantenía las orbes abiertas, sin el mas mínimo rastro de vida, la mirada de un ser inanimado al igual que él. Pisoteándolo para seguir su camino y dirigirse a recibir una nueva orden.

La mirada llorosa de Grisha sólo clamaba ser asesinado ahí mismo junto a su hijo, con lo cual Zeke sólo optó por sacar una pequeña arma de su bolsillo y dispararle directo a la cabeza a su hermano.

—ACK01, déjalo junto al cadáver de Eren, me adelantare.

Satisfecho, Zeke se retiró caminando a paso acelerado, cambiando su expresión risueña por una amarga, no era de su agrado ver sangre derramada frente a él, irónicamente.

Silencioso, aquella criatura de forma humana tomó el cadáver del doctor Jaeger arrastrándolo de una pierna, hasta dejarlo en un rincón junto al muchacho moreno. Levantándose para dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar de su creador, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando un disparo certero le atravesó el cráneo, derribándolo al instante.

—¡Hermano! ¡Es peligroso! — gritó una joven pelirroja de ojos color esmeraldas, oculta por la parte superior del laboratorio, subiendo las escaleras en otro rincón.

—Por un carajo, llegamos tarde. — del mismo lugar, un pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, observando con coraje a la criatura en el suelo, quien comenzaba a levantarse—. Ya soy inmortal.

Saltando desde la repisa superior, aun estando a algunos 8 metros de distancia sobre el suelo, aquel pelinegro se dirigió directo a quien había derribado. Levantándolo bruscamente para observar como lentamente la bala con la que lo había atravesado comenzaba a retroceder y la herida sanaba.

Viendo directamente los ojos grisáceos exactamente iguales a los de él, salvo que estaban muertos. Mientras tanto, el resto de la apariencia era una replica exacta, claro haciendo a un lado el uniforme. El segundo azabache vestía uniforme negro con la insignia de un par de alas sobre una bandera americana.

—Levi, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, recuerda lo que dijo Farlan. — indicó la joven pelirroja.

—De acuerdo Isabel. — Levi, tomó su arma nuevamente, para esta vez disparar más directamente a la cara de su semejante hasta destrozarla por completo y dejarlo en el suelo. Ganando el tiempo necesario para retirarse antes de que este acabase de regenerarse.

—Hey ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Si tú yo del pasado nos delata podría afectar el futuro.

—En aquel entonces ni siquiera podía hablar, recuerda que esos malditos me otorgaron voz 400 años después.

—Ehh… pero que lentos. — rio la muchacha.

Levi sólo soltó el cuerpo de quien en ese mismo momento se regeneraba para regresar con aquella joven. Pero antes de hacerlo, un leve remordimiento lo hizo retroceder unos momentos y dirigirse hasta el par de cadáveres tirados en un rincón.

—Grisha y Eren Jaeger, huh… —una vez frente al par de hombres, sólo los acomodó en una mejor posición, sacando un pañuelo para limpiar los restos de sangre sobre sus rostros, siendo difícil en el caso del muchacho cuya cabeza había sido destrozada.

Después de delinear un poco el rostro del joven moreno, se quedó atento observando los ojos color esmeralda completamente vaciados de brillo de vida, sus ojos se conectaron a aquellos orbes como si esperara alguna clase de parpadeo que por obvias razones no daría. Segundos después al escuchar un movimiento más en la habitación, sólo le resto cerrarle finalmente los párpados.

—¿Pasa algo hermano? — preguntó la chica extrañada esperando a su compañero.

—No… es sólo que… no sabía el nombre de este chico. — lentamente le acarició el cabello, tratando de cubrirle la misma herida que le había generado —. Pudo haber sido un gran soldado.

—Joder Levi, no vayas a ponerte melancólico otra vez. — la muchacha infló las mejillas —. Si quieres aquí te espero paciente a que le des un besito de despedida —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Ugh, que asco. De acuerdo, nos retiramos. — finalmente Levi se levantó para dejar atrás el par de cadáveres —. De todas maneras tendré que regresar a cuando él vivía.

—Será tardado Levi, no sabemos cuanta energía se invirtió en el viaje de ahora ¡¿Te imaginas que pasaría si no pudiésemos regresar?!

—Tch, lo sé… Pero confió en Farlan y en ti. Sé que podrán regresarme al tiempo antes de asesinar a este mocoso y poder volarme la cabeza sin que me vuelva a salir.

—Te extrañaremos Levi. — sonrió la chica, mientras sus ojos brillaban con tristeza —. Pero apoyaremos tu decisión si eso consigue otorgarte la paz.

—No me extrañaran — rio Levi —. Porque jamás me habrán conocido —sin más, regresó al lado de la muchacha. Para finalmente juntos, en un sitio espacioso libre de objetos, sincronizaron un par de relojes que traían cada uno puesto sobre la muñeca.

—De regreso a casa, hermano. — segundos después, tras un destello que alumbró toda la habitación, ambos cuerpos desaparecieron.

.

Justo a las 16:38, un primero de agosto del año 3156; Levi Ackerman, nombre que le habían otorgado 80 años después de su existencia, regresaba a su tiempo actual, hasta donde el proyecto Inmortal de Grisha Jaeger le había permitido existir y que aparentemente seguía sin fecha de caducidad.

Donde por más de un milenio de vida, vivía aún como arma del ejército norteamericano, dedicado a combatir en guerras y asegurar que sus compradores consiguieran siempre la victoria. Siendo una criatura que pese a los años y modificaciones que se le habían hecho para realizar su trabajo, aún era incapaz de desobedecer su orden de mando. Cosa que con ayuda de Farlan Church e Isabel Magnolia, pretendía acabar. Estando harto de ser obligado a matar sin parar y sin distinción entre ancianos, enfermos, mujeres, niños o bebés.

Siendo que su cuerpo tenía la capacidad de sobrevivir incluso a una bomba atómica, su única esperanza yacía en el proyecto de sus camaradas, quienes recientemente acababan de complementar la primera maquina funcional del tiempo, que no tuviera efectos secundarios colaterales. Con la cual pretendía regresar al pasado y acabar con su existencia antes de que fuese imposible hacerlo.

— Farlan, regresar en el momento exacto es inútil. Tengo que volver antes y contactar a Eren Jaeger…

….

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_ _Last Hope_

…..

 **N/A:** YOLO, repentinamente me entraron las ganas de escribir esta historia. No será muy larga, máximo 10 capítulos según mis cálculos. Y creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que tratará, ya Levi lo dijo, asesinarse así mismo antes de asesinar a Eren y obvio mi instinto me obliga a hacer una historia de romance. Creo que este primer capitulo fue bastante seco, pero es una especie de prólogo en realidad.

¡Muchas gracias por leer la primera parte de esta historia!

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva o comentario, pueden dejar un review.

 _Soulxphantom_ _-_


End file.
